Journey of a Hero
by Deathgun123
Summary: This will be a multi cross-over with the main group being mostly my own original characters and a few other side characters they may have powers from other shows, movies, etc but the rest will be taken out of other works just to list a couple naruto, fairy tail, dc, marvel, etc. the setting will be in a semi real world enviroment so with out any more delay here we go.
1. Chapter 1

Journey of a Hero

Authors note

This will be a multi cross-over with the main group being mostly my own original characters and a few other side characters they may have powers from other shows, movies, etc but the rest will be taken out of other works just to list a couple naruto, fairy tail, dc, marvel, etc. the setting will be in a semi real world enviroment so with out any more delay here we go.

PROLOGUE

Area 54 top secret underground scientific reasearch facility in the appalachian mountains. In the year 1945 the United Nation started working on a multi national project a new form of energy but the experiment went wrong in a very unexpected way, in the lab a group of scientist were talking the year is now 1947:

So have you figured out how to stabilize the reactors energy output level you know if that shit leaks out thers no telling what it could do to people.

Yea yea I know it has to be perfect but if we do this we will change the world and we've been working on this for years now and mayde great progress, he said as he hits the floor from a hard right hook to the head, ow what the hell was that for.

Dont get cocky you fucking idoit if you mess something up im gonna get my ass chewed out for it so keep your eye on the prize.

I get it geez you didnt have to hit me, he said has he rubed the spot where he was hit, and besides were ahead of schedual anyway.

Thats no excuse to slack off if we stay ahead of schedual then maybe we can get this done in a year instead of 2. the we can all take a much needed break.

Tell me about it but the reactor already works why are we taking so long just to do a safty check, he said as he was hit again, ow stop it you dick.

The reason is that something like this has never even been attempted we are literaly trying to harness the energy created bt the movement of other dimensions if we mess up the we coul create a black hole or get suck into a deminsion were the dinosuares never got killed off it is the absolute epitome of the unknown.

Dang when you talk about it you almost sound like you care about something, he said a he dodged this smack, haha didn't get me tha, he tried to say as he got smacked upside the head again.

What did I just say about being cocky now get back to work or I'll do more than just put a lump on your head.

Just then all the alarms in tha facility went of ALERT ALERT UN AUTHORISED START

UP OF DIMENSIONAL ENERGY REACTOR .

WHAT THE HELL !, he said as he rushed to his seat next to the other guy.

Why the hell did the reactor start up I didnt touch anything I swear.

This isnt the time for jokes we got to shut it off before its to late.

We've been locked out of the system how is that possible the only people who can do that is the board but they all have to be hear right.

Stop talking and find the problem, But it was to late they could do nothing as the thing they just spent 2 years of there lives making started up.

The reactors reaching critical levels we cant do anything we got to get to the bunker.

No i have to keep trying theres got to be something i can do go John you have mary to think about I'll stop it.

John stood there for a moment his head racing but he new what he had to do as he pulled up a seat next to his friend who just looked at him in complete shock

Mary will under Frank I mean how could I ever look her in the eyes again knowing I let her brother die alone , he said as he looked at the now identified Frank with a smile on his face.

You stupid bastard but i guess if i had to fight with someonw till the end i guess your a pretty good partener, as Frank laughed and smiled back.

as both men worked as fast as they could trying to find somethine they could do to lessen the damage as they listened to the melt down counter.

I got it, exclaimed frank, if we shut all the venting shafts the the blast will be forced up and in to the sky.

Yes but it also runs the risk of exposing everyone on this side of the globe to an unknown energy that could do god knows what.

If we dont then there wont be a north america anymore we have to take the chance certin death or not.

God have mercy on are souls.

As the reactor blow the explosion was sent up into the clouds as for the fecility all that was left was a gaint hole in the ground where a mountain used to be.

The aftermath of the explosion was felt all throughout the the world but no one new what happened , the united nations just swept it uner the rug as a pocket of gas that explosded no one would find out anything more until 5 years later with the appearence of people with superhuman abilities no one had any idea what was going on all the knew was that there were people running around with the strength to trow a car or run faster than a bullet. truth be told they were scaried labeled them as freakes started attacking them whenever they saw anyone using there powers it didnt help with some of them using their powers for selfes gain. Then the the United nations had to think of a solution to this problem their answer was the Hero Association a orginzation founded to teach super powered indviduals how to use there powers and if they so chose use them for the greater good. Afterward heros ere split by rank and type: rankes go from C up to S: types are Physical, magic, mental, no power, and multi type.

Now the year is 2013 and this is were are story begins in hero city a gaint city built on top of the reactor site in the city lies the hero academy were young heros come to learn with a young boy on his journy to be a hero.

Mr. queen/ aka S class rank 187 green arrow/ why did they ask a S class hero like you to teach are class dont you need to be ready if they need you, said the student?

Because its good for No Power types to see that if you work hard you can be just as good as every other hero, and because i owed the board one, he said under his breath, and if they need me i can leave you to a sub, but he noticed there was one student he saw was just not listening and he new why Jared had not and may not awaken his powers and to be part of a family of S class Physical type parents was hard. As the class ended, Jared could i talk to you for a moment.

He looked at him with his normal glare and sighed, Fine, he stayed and walked up to the teacher, what is it.

Have you been getting rest like i told you to.

Yea sensei, he said with heavy eyes before he collapsed in to his teachers arms.

What did i tell you about working to hard you got to rest or you will never make any progress.

I know but i got to get strong and i have to ty twice as hard with no powers so i can help people like my dad and mom.

I know but you cant do anything if your to week to stand, he said as he sat him down and got him some water, now take the day off from training you can already hit a bullseye with those shuriken of yours than i could with my bow at your age,He said with a big grin.

Thanks sensei I'll try to take it easy, he said with a tired smile.

Ok now head on home i got work to do, he said as jared left, damn test why do i got to do this shit, he said with a sigh.

As jared was walking home he got to thinking about his family and if he would ever live up to them, but was taken out of these thoughts when he heard someone cry out for help he rushed over to find the school bully Icicle Jr. treating another student.

Give me your cash Nerd boy Hahaha, laughed Icicle.

Please leave me alone i dont have anything, said the student, you took it all yesterday.

Well then I gues im gonna have to teach you a lesson not to disappoint me.

Put him down Jr, said jared.

Who the hell do you think you are calling me that, Icicle said as he turned to see who it is, Ow it Mr. my mom and dad are big time heros but inm a good fore nothing no power, Icicle taunted.

Wow suck quick wit you think of that by yourself.

You piss of shit, Icicle said as he grabbed jared by his shirt and brought a ice blade to his face, do you think your better than me you little whimp i could beat you right here and you couldnt do any thing aboaghh, Icicle was about to finish as he was kneed in the gut by Jareds leg.

Try it, Jared said as he jumped away.

You son of a bitch, icicle said as he begain to charge at jared.

As the 2 fought the other student hid in the back of the alley way behind some trash cans.

the fight was pretty even until jared got a severe pain right behind his eyes and in that moment Icicle got the uper hand and knocked him into the trash cans has Jared layed there in pain from what ever was happening to him still he managed to stand up defending the student no matter what, I will protect him form you no matter what be cause thats who i am you bastard.

Fine I'll kick both your asses, as he ran toward them not able to see jareds eyes and before he new it he was punched by a gaint purple skeleton hand atatched to a purole set of ribs surronding Jared with is eyes a sinister red with a black pinwheel pattern.

As Icicle layed ther on the edge of consciousness he maneged to say, y-you have p-p-powers, and with that he slipped into unconsciousness.

Jared just stood there shocked befoer he passed out as well from the extuashted from awakening his new powers.

END

 **Wht does everyone think i know the grammars not the best but i have thought of this idea for awhile and this will be my first story so i hoped you liked it and justy to clarify on some things heros are given rankes to determin there power level like in one punch man andthe way powers work in my story are that when you get your powers you have a huge amount of energy in your body so you do a really strong attack involuntarily so Jared does not have the em sharingan yet it was just the effect of his powers awaking and the school is kinda like sky high. i will also explain what happend with the reactor as the story progresses thats about it so if you have any questions review please**.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Ok so i'm gonna explain how powers work in this world. It's like this they get there powers from other universe because the reactor that blow up let a kind of radiation in to the world that when introduced to people changes them physically to have powers that exist in other dimensions they learn new moves through memory flashes but they still have to train to use the move its like reading all about MMA but never traing in it.

Ow my eyes, Jared said as he was blinded by how bright the light was, as he sat up and looked around still straining to see he came face to face with the infamous school nurse Dr. Harley Quinn why was she infamous you ask cuz she was bat shit crazy (pun intended).

Well how ya fellin there pudin, Harley said with a big crazy grin on her face.

Don't stab me I don't want another shot, Jared said as he hid behind the bed.

Don't just assume that I'm gonna do that, she said as she hit him on the head with a comedically over sized mallet.

You didn't have to hit me, He said as he rub the top of his head a searing pain hit him right behind his eyes screaming he toppled over in pain, Whats happening, He yelled through the pain.

You're eyes are still getting use to your new powers, she said.

The pain subsided and he finaled contemolated what she said, My powers but I don't have any powers, He said looking at her with a crimsion gaze.

Well you do now looks like they awakened in that fight, she said, Ow and this is for you, she handed him a peice of paper.

It read Jared Parr you are hereby sentence to 2 weeks of detention for fighting with another student, What I was helping someone from that dick Icicle jr, he said alittle pissed that they would give him detention for helping someone.

I know but the rules are the rules and everyone has to follow them even me though i break a few here and there don't tell nobody got that Captin hero boy, she said in a goofy but yet somehow serious in a crazy sort of way.

This sucks I try to do the right thing and i get punished for it, he said

Yea well life sucks sometim, she tried to say before she was interupted by the door flying off its henges.

Were is he is he ok what happend, Jared just face palmed at the overreaction his dad had, I'm fine dad you didn't need to break the door, He said to his dad who had a visable blush of embarrassment.

Sorry I guess i got alittle worked up after I heard you got in a fight with Icicle jr he's no lightweigh and I think I have a right to worry about my son if he's in the hospital, He said, So how is he broken bones, brusies why is he here.

Well it looks like he is mostly unscaved some minor scraps and a bruise or 2 mostly just fatigue from his awaking, she said as she saw the look of disbelief in his eyes, What did you just say,he said, You heard me Bob your boy just came into his powers It is quiet odd though I cant even remember the last time I even heard about a case of it happening this late in his life its almost unheard of,She said as the man now identified as Bob still looked like he still couldn't belive what he was hearing.

What are they his powers I mean, he said as she looked puzzled, Well we haven't really been able to tell even after asking Jr all he saw was a thing hit his face but i would guess that it might have something to do with why his iris is red, she said with a slight smile on her face.

Jared jumped up and looked in the mirror on the wall to see that both of the iris in his eyes were blood red with a weird tomoe in each eye that were not here when he left school, What the hell is this,He asked, Well im not sure but judging from how its's been going on and off since you woke up i would say its something you can turn off there kiddie.

Sorry if this is all alittle hard to take in this morning i was under the impression that my son had no powers and now he has some freaky eyes and can one shot icicle jr, he said, Well he definitely has some strong abilities in his new arsenal but I don't know how he will compare to the other kids his age considering that they have had there powers for years and still havent mastered them and to top it all off he will have to learn to get use to his bodies new limits it's not going to be easy this late in the game.

Jared sat there listening to what his dad and the doctor were saying and couln't help but think of what she just said and to top it all off they were forming teams in 3 days would it be possible for him to gain any grip on his powers in that short amount of time I guess there is only one day to find out, So when am I cleared to leave Ineed to train as much as possible, To say that harley was alittle shocked was a understatment most kids are so exhuasted that they would be stuck in there beds for a day at least sometimes more but when she looked over at his dad all she saw was a smile a smile she reconized all to well, Now if your feeling good enough to leave besides even if i told you to stay you would sneak out just like your dad, she said while giggling, What can I say you can't keep Mr Incredible in bed when he's got something to prove, he said with a big smile on his face, Get out of here before i actually do deside to give you a shot, and to say that they were gone before she finished was a understatment they left at speeds that would put a speedster to shame.

Back at the parr residence

So you going to your spot now , said Bob to his son who was walking toward the woods in the back of there house, It's were I train best i will be back in 3 day's tell mom where I am ow and make sure Jason doesn't bother me I need to consintrate.

You got it just don't push yourself to hard your mom would kill me if you got hurt out there again, He said with a snicker, Yea she is scarier than any villian thats why I'm having you tell her, Jared said with a laugh, Now thats cold but you best get going your gonna need all the time ou cand get.

Yea I'll see you in 3 days dad, after he said that he ran into the tree line were he quickly faded from sight as his dad only smiled and walked in side.

On the first day nothing could be heard or seen from the woods but he didn't worrie his son hd a habit of disappearing into those woods.

On the second day he could hear the sound of his son training mostly physical but he could of sworn he saw a a light for a second.

On the third day a day that they got off to prepare for the day they would form teams the forest was full of sounds of explosions and loud crashing sounds he was almost shocked by this but only for a second he would excpect nothing less from his son.

And on the forth day his son emerged from the forest cloths torn and covered in dirt but the the most notible thing was the determination in his sons now scarlet eyes.

You ready for to day, his dad said, As ready as I can be and with that he was off to the school with that same look in his eyes.

When he got here the school was full of people talking to there friends talking to each other most already got atleast part of there team figured out unlike him who may have had people he got along with but never really had friends.

The princple walked to the middle of the room and started to spealinto a microphone, As you all know the team you pick here is the team you are stuck with for the rest of the school year there is no switching, swaping, or trading you will be forced to stay with them so think very carfully on who you pick and rememb er you can only have a team of 6 at most and now to get thing started we will be having a battle arena going on to show case your powers to other students if you already have your team picked out then go sit down and watch and try to injoy the show.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of the one he wanted to beat the most his brother( Jason Parr aka Strong Arm) always so so damn cocky he sat down with his friends no dought already formed a team.

He had to prove himself and with that in mind he raised his hand to be the first to fight in the arena he didn't know who he would be going up against but whoever it was he had to give it his all to show off his new powers so he could find himself a team.

As he walked into the arena he another man walked in and stared right at him with the same look he had the look of someone who wanted to win.


End file.
